


Frozen

by TomH8sHimself



Category: Castle
Genre: Caskett, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomH8sHimself/pseuds/TomH8sHimself
Summary: Set in season 3, episode 17. Countdown alternative ending





	Frozen

Tangled in each others arms, freezing. Thats how they laid there, silently panting and trying to capture as much body heat as possible.  
"Castle?", he heard her soft voice quietly asking. It didn't sound like the usual Beckett. It was more of an unsure whisper, wich is so unlike his partner.  
"Are you there?" In hindsight, she cursed herself for asking such a stupid question. Of course he was going to be there, exaclty wehre he had been minutes ago. She fetlt his body shift towards her, his hands came to rest on her arms.  
"Yeah, I'm right here." He answered, pretty much exactly what she expected him to answer to such an absurd question.  
"I can't feel anything.", Kate justified her quiestion, but Castle knew her well enough to know that, she just wanted to make sure he was still with her. Next to her, by her side. Her partner, friend, and after all so much more. She didn't want to be alone, simply the fact that Castle was with her made her feel warmer from the inside. It gave her comfort in such a hopeless situation.  
"I always thought, being a cop I'd take a bullet", she paused "never thought I'd freeze to death". Without any doubt, Rick hadn't imagined freezing to death either.  
"We're not dead yet", Rick mumbled between sharply sucking cold air into his burning lungs. He didn't even try to sound hopeful, in a failed attempt to reasure her.  
"I just wish this was one of your books where you could rewrite the ending.."  
Castle gripped the cotton of her jacket tighter, while appologizing profusely. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry", over and over. Kate moaned in dissagreement,"For what?" to wich he responded "For being, ME. Going rouge, getting you into this.. If we haddn't gone -"  
"Shush Castle.." she interrupted "You were right, we found the bomb.. now we are just too late okay?" She turned towards him, burrowing her face in his chest. Her slim fingers slid up to his face, she needed to touch him right now. 

"Thank you for being there."

"Always"

"I just want you to know how much I..."

Her fingers slowly traveled downwards again. 

"Kate?"  
A panicked whisper escaped from Ricks mouth. "Stay with me Kate, stay with me!"  
He repeated himself a few times, until he lost consciousness too.

 


End file.
